


Cooking

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Circus, Clint Cooks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cooking

Clint learnt how to cook in the circus.  
One of the show girls he was close to taught him.  
It waw basic but helped Clint survive before Shield.  
After joining Shield and having money, Clint began to cook fancy things.  
French, Italian and Spanish.   
After the Avengers, Clint became their resident cook.  
He cooks a feast every weekend.   
Watches as fights break out for the last morsel.  
But Clint is happy to feed people.


End file.
